Fenestration units including windows and doors are installed within rough openings of buildings. Rough openings are formed with rough opening frames, and in some examples include lumber arranged to form the rough openings having variations in level, square or the like. Generally, rough openings have a corresponding size to the desired fenestration unit. The fenestration unit is positioned within the rough opening and shims are used to adjust the fenestration unit within the rough opening to achieve a square level installation.
After the initial installation (shimming), the fenestration units are optionally fixed in place, for instance by nailing fasteners through nailing flanges along the perimeter of the fenestration units. Flashing, such as a house wrap, is provided around the installed fenestration unit and in some examples extends over top of the nailing flanges. A decorative covering including stucco, siding or the like is applied over the house wrap and the nailing flange leaving the remainder of the window exposed.
Removal of the fenestration unit and replacement with a replacement fenestration unit requires, in at least some examples, removing the decorative covering around the installed fenestration unit and cutting or repositioning of the wrap to reveal the nailing flanges. The nailing flanges are decoupled from the wall, for instance by prying off the nails. The fenestration unit is then removed from the rough opening frame by pushing the unit through the opening against frictional engagement between the unit and the previously installed shims. The replacement fenestration unit is installed in the rough opening, squared and leveled (as provided above) and then fixed in place with the nailing flanges, and the house wrap and decorative covering are replaced and repaired to finish the installation.